lataleinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
General Basics Health Point (HP)- also referred to as hit points, they are the life gauge of the player. Applying HP puzzle enchantments provide benefits, however, due to super puzzles, applying stamina super puzzles are more beneficial. Skill Point (SP)- referred to the ability to use skills (with the exception of the Card master.) Generally not a priority to focus. AP /'BP' /'CP' /'DP' /'CAP' /'EP - '''the yellow gauge for higher tier class which are used for special skills. A necessity for some classes. '''Attack range/ Elemental Intensity'– they are the raw damage shown in the stats bar. These are the root of many damage multipliers. Attack range or intensity can be attained mainly through weapons and various accessories making them an obvious priority for offensive play. Defense/Elemental Resist- reduces the damage from monsters. 10 points of defense = 1 point of static defense = 1 less damage from monsters. Stacking defense is easier compared to static defense due to the nature of additional % of defense to the summation. There is no stats benefit for % static damage currently. Likewise elemental resistance is the magical counterpart of defense. (Can Be Super Puzzled and Re-cubed) Strength- it is what the name implies. Used for only physical class, (with the exception of the Phantom Mage) strength applies a small amount of damage based on the skills. However, stacking strength becomes more applicable end game when percentage based strength are easier to come by and muscle control skill gives 300% more effectiveness on strength (basically quadrupling the strength.) No exact measurements until further notice. Magic- the str counterpart for magical class. Adding magic add small amounts of damage to magic skill and also add sp. Stamina- adds 4 hp and 0.5 defense. Because of the use of advanced super puzzles, stacking stamina is perceived more beneficial compared to enchanting hp and defense. A necessity regardless of class. Luck-''' the only known benefit luck provides would be increasing critical rate not displayed on the stats info. The exact amount and percent are unknown. Therefore, simply stacking known critical rate seems to be more viable. '''(Can sometimes be referred to Dual for both types. Otherwise, it's either physical or magical) Physical/magic Accuracy- what the name implies. Often useful for fighting monsters above your level. For example fighting MD require high amounts of accuracy so missing is less likely. Physical/ Magic Evasion- 'Conversely, mobs under your level are more prone to miss. Adding evasion may help, however, it is not as helpful as accuracy because monsters under your level yield less experience, they also suggest they are less of a threat. '''Physical/Magical Critical rate-' there is an unwritten base of 5% of critical rate. Meaning, the player can make a critical hit at least 5% of the time. However, stacking critical rate cannot surpass 100% or there’s really no point for obvious reasons. Regardless, critical rate is a necessity for offensive (or defensive in the case a support Bard) because of critical damage. '''Physical/Magical critical damage- whenever a critical hit is activated, an unwritten base 50% (a bit different for explorers) of addition damage plus any additional other critical damage (shown in the stats) is then factored in towards the max/min damage. Due to the nature of stacking critical damage being easier to obtain than max/min damage, it makes critical damage and critical rate highly valued among all, if not most classes. Physical/ Magical (of a certain element) Minimum/Maximum Damage- a multiplier towards the attack range or intensity. If minimum damage surpasses maximum and if damage range is equal (for example, 400 ~ 400) then the damage would flat line. However, due to ability to increase the range of damage, maximum damage would be better to stack and exceed. Still, minimum damage is an important secondary priority for stabilizing damage range. Physical/ Magic Defense Penetration- (Also known as Target Defense Decrease, TDD,) it allows the player to bypass the monster's defense based on the percentage of Defense Penetration. For example, 30% TDD on a monster with 1000 defense would ignore 300 defense and it would be now the equivalent of a monster of 700 defense. Stacking more and more defense penetration reduces the effective of the total. For example 12% of TDD of an item may only register 6% on the stats info if a large amount of TDD is already present. Physical/ Magical Back Attack Damage- Additional damage whenever monsters are attacked from behind. However the same rule can be applied to the player. Physical/Magic Static Damage - becomes a flat amount of minor additive damage. It benefits more towards lower level players or ones with often multiple hit skills. The agent from the lvl 190-200 Explorer Hall provides 40k static damage for a short period of time. By then, you can see the difference and effectiveness of static damage. Physical/ Magical Static Defense- mostly seen through armor, they are the additional flat rate of decreasing damage.